dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Morowa "Chun Li" Akoto
The Akotos had a large history behind him, one of those prominent African wizarding bloodlines, their name was well known in the International Wizarding community. They were the producers of great witches like Effia Nkansah to extraordinary wizards like Danso Akoto. And this line had produced three more children, the beginning of a new generation of Akotos. A pair of twins were born and then followed a girl. Danso and his wife, Haniah, had originally worked in the Ministry of Magic since they both had lived in Britain since they were fifteen. They had married after graduating from Hogwarts and worked in the ministry for nine years before moving back to Ghana once they found out Haniah was pregnant. On August 16th, Haniah gave birth to identical twins, both boys. She named them Kafui and Aboagye. A year and a half later, she gave birth to a baby girl which she named Morowa. Kafui, Aboagye, and Morowa all grew up relatively close. With only one and half years between them, they could hardly remember a time where Morowa wasn't around. As result, they actually believed Morowa was the twins age for awhile. Their parents worked in the Ghanaian magical government, hiring a tutor to teach the three of them. Despite being surrounded by magic, they grew up knowing little of their magical heritage, as their parents didn't feel like telling them until an appropriate age. Intent on sending their kids to Hogwarts, Danso and Haniah sent all three to their aunt in the United Kingdom. Around this time, things began levitating and doors slammed and opened at random times depending on the twins' location in the house. Just weeks after arriving, they received their letters from Hogwarts and their aunt took it upon herself to provide the explanation they never received, with Morowa being present as well. The nine-year-old girl felt slightly betrayed that her parents had never bothered to tell her and envious she received no letter, not knowing she would start attending school at eleven. With the twins not around, she spent her year wandering about the neighborhood in which she'd been living in for a solid month now, befriending another girl named Emily, and a rather eccentric fellow named Ryder. The three spent their time using their imaginations to create adventures to go on and mysteries to solve, partially to distract Morowa from her brothers' absence, and partially because Ryder could make up to most amazing stories. While Morowa never told the two she was a witch, it seems they found out in their own way (for conveniently, they happened to be a wizard and witch as well). When visiting Morowa's house on a cool March morning, Ryder commented on the painting on one of the walls, a moving portrait of Morowa's aunt's late husband. He said they had a bunch of those at his house too, and Emily said the same. Morowa's aunt had forgotten to cover it, forgetting the two were coming over that morning but she relaxed immediately once she overheard it, realizing they were of magical heritage too. Morowa received her Hogwarts letter almost immediately after waking up on her birthday. She pretty much bombarded her aunt with the news, mentioning at random times in the day and breaking into large grins. Ryder had received his in April, two weeks back and when no one else was around, it was literally all he would talk about. Emily, being a year younger than them, had yet to receive her letter, but happily congratulated them both. Morowa's first year at Hogwarts was filled with excitement, nothing ever failing her expectations. She and Ryder ended up in the same house (she muttered something about the Sorting hat being rigged before after Ryder was chosen for her same house). She found herself particularly good at Charms, Transfigurations, and could fly on a broom like nobody's business. She found herself dreading DADA for an odd reason, and was indifferent towards Potions (which was probably because Ryder had a habit of boasting how good he was at Potions). And she could not get enough of History of Magic. She had made the library her second dorm because of how often she went there despite Ryder's complaints. She made another friend named Lily—a Ravenclaw, who had relatively no chill. And by that, she was just really serious and kind of dry. Nonetheless, once you got used to her bluntness, she was a loyal and understanding friend. Ryder dragged two other boys into their friend group (once again complaining he had too many female friends although they all knew he would practically handcuff himself to Morowa on purpose if he could), named Oliver and Eren—both witty Hufflepuffs who enjoyed irritating Lily to no end (although Morowa swore Lily mentioned having a crush on one of them once). Morowa also got to spend a lot of time once again with her older brothers, who, while they had made friends of their own, always pushed aside time to spend with their little sister. The next three years were relatively the same, with Morowa spending her time studying, hanging out with her friends (Emily now apart of them) and her brothers, as well as humoring herself with trying out for the Quidditch team despite not making it both times she tried out. Eren even gave her the nickname "Chun Li" after a popular video game character because she was so good at dueling. Fifth year was the odd one, where everything went strangely off track and extremely downhill. It seemed everyone she knew had left her. Quite literally, actually. Just a week after arriving at Hogwarts for her fifth year, her brothers mysteriously went missing, putting the rest of the school on high alert. Next came Lily, who Oliver was first to note her strange absence. The remaining five of them began investigating, just before Eren disappeared as well. Even stranger, it seemed as if no one knew who in the world the people who had gone missing where. It was as if all memory of their existence had been eradicated from everyone's mind except them. Even weirder, no one else seemed to be disappearing, just people from Morowa's friend group. Distraught and paranoid, the four of them stook together, but Emily was soon snatched right after Christmas. Concluding the disappearances must have had something to do with her, Morowa began to distance herself from Oliver and Ryder. Realizing what she was doing, Ryder angrily confronted her, starting an argument that deepened the growing rift between them. Shortly afterward, Ryder disappeared too. Morowa began to isolate herself, unwilling to hurt anyone else by being around them. Oliver is stubbornly persistent, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she was thankful for it. The school year ended with just them, but when Morowa returned for sixth year, Oliver was no longer there. And the school's memory of him was no longer there either. |Full Name = Morowa Kwabena Akoto |Nickname = Chun Li, Kwabena |Birthday = May 7th |Age = 16 |Nationality = Ghanaian |Ethnicity = Ghanian |Home = Kumasi, Ghana |Status = Single |Location = Hogwarts |Gender = Female |Year/Occupation = 6th |House = Slytherin |Species = Witch |Blood = Pureblood |Core = Dragon Heartstring |Wood = Hornbeam |Arm = Right |Boggart = Heights |Patronus = Leopard |Model = Chanel Iman |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Brown |Height = 5'10 |Marks = None |Disorders = None |Mental State = Stable |Gallery = MA22.gif MA21.gif MA20.gif MA19.gif MA18.gif MA17.gif MA16.gif MA15.gif MA14.gif MA13.gif MA12.gif MA11.jpg MA10.jpg MA8.jpg MA6.jpg MA7.jpg MA5.jpg MA4.jpg MA3.jpg MA2.jpg MA1.jpg |Picture 7 = MA2.jpg |Size 7 = 120px |Short Quote = Be Savage, Not Average. }} Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hornbeam Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Ghana Category:Ghanaian Category:Single Category:Characters Category:IconicUsername